The Grand Master
The Grand Master is a villain from When Phineas meet Nobita series. He is a possessor who used people's body. Biography Early life The Grand Master's madness appeared to have began at the age of eight when he was taken before a gap in the fabric of space and time known as the Untempered Schism as part of a Time Lord initiation ceremony. Since then, the Master has been plagued by the four-beat sound of drums, believing them to be the "drums of war", and became into a would-be universal conqueror. He did all evil until he met Birdman again. Meet Birdman The Grand Master first meet the Birdman when he was walking on Earth. Wanting to make Birdman suffer, the Master allied himself with various evils, like Davros. After the Grand Master's scheme to provoke a war between the Human and birds on behalf of the Daleks (though he was planning to betray them) failed, the Grand Master retreated. First regeneration Birdman the Time Lords all died on the final day of Time War with the Daleks However, it reveals that the Grand Master was resurrected by the Time Lords to serve as their ultimate front line soldier in the Time War. But after the Davros took control of "the Cruciform", the Master fled the war in fear, ignorant of its outcome. He disguised himself as a human through the same process Birdman himself used in "Human Nature"—a Chameleon Arch that stores his Time Lord nature and memories in a fob watch and allows him to become biologically human—and hid at the end of the universe while aging into the scientist that comes to be known as Professor Yana. The professor was still plagued by the constant drumbeat in his head as he attempts to send the last remaining humans to Utopia. Birdman meets Yana, and a discussion of a hero and a Time Lord and related issues by Birdman and his companions (Perman and Hoshino Sumire) causes Yana to recall his Time Lord essence. This, along with the increased intensity of the drumming in his head and Sumire's curiosity about the fob watch, causes Yana to open the watch and become the Grand Master again.The Grand Master is mortally wounded when his companion Chentoo shoots him after he fatally injured her, regenerating into a new younger incarnation. The Master steals a ship and escapes, but Birdman sabotages the ship using his sonic screwdriver so that the Master is only able to travel between present-day Earth and the year 100 trillion. Second regeneration Found by Chancellor Goth on planet Tersurus, the Grand Master is revealed to be weak in regenerating. The Grand Master attempts to gain a new regeneration cycle by using the artifacts of Rassilon, the symbols of the President of the Council of Time Lords, to manipulate the Eye of Harmony at the cost of Gallifrey. But Birdman stops the Grand Master, who escapes after his assumed death. Still dying, the Grand Master came to the Traken Union to renew his life by using the empire's technological Source. Though the plot failed, the Grand Master manages to cheat death by transferring his essence into the body of a Trakenite scientist named Tremas and overwriting his host's mind. From there, through Nyssa, the Master orchestrates the series of events. The Grand Master then appeared on and off for the rest of the series, still seeking to extend his life – preferably with a new set of regenerations. Professor James The Grand Master regenerated as Professor James (took the name from James Moriarty). When Birdman knew the Grand Master is not dead, he comes into conflict with Professor James. During his inquiries into James's criminal activities, Birdman learns that the professor had managed to "buy, scheme or murder" his way into various businesses, including arms and chemical weaponry, without leaving any criminal evidence that could be traced back to him. In order to create a demand for his vast supply of weaponry, Professor James attempts to provoke a world war using bombs and by sending an assassin into a crucial conference using an early form of plastic surgery. At one point, James captures Birdman and tortures him while singing the German song "Die Forelle" by Franz Schubert. With Dexter having deduced his assassin's identity in Coruscant while James is occupied in a chess game with Birdman, Birdman reveals to Professor James that he had managed to steal the professor's personal diary containing all the information on his empire and investments. Having cracked the code needed to decipher his handwriting, Birdman had sent the diary back to London for his colleagues to work on, reducing Professor James's enormous fortune to practically nothing. A furious Professor James responds by telling Birdman that he will kill Dexter, Nobita and Phineas in retaliation for what Birdman has done to him, but Birdman realizes that he cannot defeat the Grand Master in a direct fight due to an injury in his shoulder sustained during his recent torture by the Grand Master. Wanting to protect the children from Professor James's revenge, Birdman instead grapples Professor James over the balcony and they both tumble into the falls, while a horrified Dexter watches from afar. However, Birdman survived the fall, using his powers, while The Grand Master's soul escaped again. Death Eventually, the Grand Master is executed by the Daleks as a punishment for his "evil crimes". But he survives his execution by transferring his mind into a man named Bruce. But as Bruce's body is unsustainable and begins to slowly degenerate, the Grand Master attempts to deal with the demons, who he has convinced Birdman is evil, to steal Birdman's remaining regenerations, but instead is sucked into it and killed. Quotes "That is not my name! The Professor... was an invention! So perfect to disguise that I forgot who I am. I am the Grand Master."~ The Grand Master. "I only need two things. Your submission and your obedience to MY WILL!."~ The Grand Master to Birdman. "I am now nearing the end of my first regeneration."~ The Grand Master revealed that he's weak before his second regeneration. "End of the Universe! Have fun! Bye bye!"~ The Grand Master to Birdman, after was shot by Chentoo. Gallery Roger.jpg|What The Grand Master really looks like Professor_yana.jpg|Professor Yana, the Grand Master after his first regeneration Keeper.jpg|The Grand Master, weak before his second regeneration Professor James.jpg|Professor James, the Grand Master's regeneration Category:Crossover Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:When Phineas meet Nobita characters Category:Characters Category:Dark Lords Category:Big Bads